Blade Romance
by Jopeth23
Summary: Not actually a RK fanfic...but an allusion of my dark existence...a story of assassins and their struggle amid the bloody path they tread upon...
1. Act 1: First Sortie

Act 1: First Sortie 

It was a cold night. The rain has just stopped pouring though sparse drizzle continues to trickle from the skies. The pale moonlight sheds its dull taint upon the city through the murky gray clouds that shrouds it. But pallid silver light was nothing but a mere candlelight as the bright lights of the downtown drown out its taint. Neon lights paint the street with its vivid hue, as if paint was spilled on it as the wet pavement reflects back the light. People swarm the sidewalk, moving slowly as they reach the bottleneck of the sidewalk. Cars scream their horns as the traffic jam slowly stemmed. It has been always like this on downtown, despite of the heavy rains lately.

On the rooftop of one of the buildings, a dark shade in a black cloak basks on the ashen moonlight. Its slim figure and gentle body contours could not be hidden by the dark leather cloak she was wearing, it can't be mistaken she was a woman. She sits on the edge of the rooftop, the neon lights from signboards illuminating her smooth yet harsh features. Her dark midnight black eyes glowed like embers as the red neon signboard blinked across the streets. Her skin glowed blue as the billboard behind her flickered. Her long dark silken hair flailed weakly as the cold damp wind blew past her. She was clutching her_ nodachi_ (long sword). She stroked its _saya_ (scabbard) with her taut fingers, as if communing with the soul of her sword. She let out a sigh, her breath forming a thin mist before her innocent yet fierce face.

"What an ugly sight…" she sighed as she stared at the streets below. She saw people walking in a procession like ants. Ants. They are ants after all, she thought. Slave ants of the system. They go on mindlessly of their lives, trapped in an eternal routine. Mindless zombies at their owned right. Mere cogs to the society's slave machinery. Disgusted of the ugly sight below, she reverted her gaze to the neon signboard on the top of the building across the street.

The bustling aura of the streets below severely contrasts the desolate atmosphere of the rooftops. The cruel night wind blows through, sending blasts of chill through her skin. It's easy to forget that you're in downtown once you're here. The noise below was being drowned out by the night wind. Only the weak moonlight and the neon lights of the signboards were the only ones illuminating this gloomy place. The steam rising from the chimneys and air vents fogs the place as the chilling night wind spreads it. It is as if all the city's refuse were stowed in the rooftops. Broken appliances and machineries sat at the corners. Old newspapers and shredded cardboard boxes get blown away and littered the rooftop as the wind blows. Rags danced as they hang on makeshift clotheslines.

She cracked out a weak smile as she was gazed at the rooftops. She felt much comfortable at this derelict place than at the bustling hell below. It's a concrete jungle down there where the rules of predation never changed, who plays as the predator and as the prey depends on each's survival skill. Pretensions, betrayal, power playing, maneuvering, intrigues, any skill you can summon to remain on the top. Here, she felt so liberated, no pretenses, no deceit, everything is in the raw. No paint to cover the ugly faded masonry. No plants to at least embellish the ugly sight of the rooftops. Everything is as it is. A good place to set your inhibitions free. So peaceful, so serene, so…

TWANG!! TWANG!! 

Her musings were abruptly cut when she heard a bullet hit and ricochet on the concrete near her. She quickly dodged to her left. More ricochet sound ringing dangerously close to her. She quickly dashed towards a chimney on her right for cover. She never knew who was trying to shoot her down. All she knew that she's in deep trouble right now.

More bullets were shot towards her. She tightened her grip on her _nodachi_ as the bullets hit their mark dangerously close to her. The chimney could barely provide cover for her. She had to squeeze her body behind the thin chimney to avoid being hit. Ricochet marks dotted the rooftop as the barrage continues.

"An assassin, I knew it…" she whispered beneath her breath. A sniper rifle fitted with a silencer. Whoever trying to take her out doesn't want to be detected nor give out his position. She looked at the ricochet marks on the floor. .58 caliber rifle. The assassin really wanted to take her out in a single shot so he's using bigger bullets. Whoever's after her wanted her dead.

She knew she was dealing with an expert assassin. His angle of attack is well placed to put her in a trapped situation. She's no more than a sitting duck. She could not hear any gunshots. All she could hear were the sound of bullets hitting the concrete chimney she's hiding in. She quickly whipped out her handguns from her belt holsters. She knew that her measly pistols were no match for the assassin's stealthy sniper rifle. But it's better to have something rather be a sitting duck.

She quickly turned and started shooting blindly into the darkness. More bullets replied to her. She swiftly went back to cover. This is hopeless, she thought. She doesn't even know where the assassin was shooting from. All she can do was to shoot blindly and pray one of her bullets hit the assassin by some dumb luck.

"_He sees me, and I don't…I'm damn helpless…shit…"_ she thought. She never felt so helpless before. She was caught off-guard. She could barely move. She tried sticking her _nodachi_ out to distract the assassin, but he replied with a shot on tip of the _saya._ No good. He's an expert marksman.

Not far from her rooftop, a dark shadow covered with a black shroud crouches low, aiming his sniper rifle at the chimney she's hiding in. His face was obscured by the shadow of the dark shroud. Only his eyes can be seen from the dark shade. His right eye was focused on the sniper scope. Shells from sniper rounds litter the ground around him.

He knew that he caught her perfectly. All he can do is sit and wait for her to come out, and then take her out with a single shot. Being a sniper is all about waiting. He can lie here for days without moving a muscle waiting for his target.

She also knew that she's dealing with an expert sniper. He got her perfectly covered. Should she try to dash away from her cover, all he would do is pop her head out. All she could do is wait and don't move a muscle. Pray that the sniper would become impatient and change his position, then sneak out while he's on it. But she knew this would be farfetched. He wouldn't just relocate. Sooner or later, someone has to give in. It's either him or her.

She then came to accept her hopeless situation. She then slowly dug for a cigarette in her pocket, lit it, and slowly sucked in the addictive, noxious smoke. Shooting blindly won't help a bit. So is trying to dash away. All she could do is sit here, smoke, and pray for a miracle.

"Damn…never been so helpless…I hate this shit," she whispered under her breath, flashing an ironic smile.

Suddenly, a rapid cold gust hit her. She turned to see a dark shade standing not far from her. Could this be the miracle she was praying for? The shade turned out to be a young man in a black long coat. His black shoulder-length hair fluttered as the cold wind blew past him. His long black leather coat flapped as the cold wind intensified into a gale. His eyeglasses shone palely as the pallid moon shone above.

The young man then turned to her. She saw his eyes. Dark brown eyes. Dark innocent eyes, yet somehow giving a hint of rage trapped inside. Slowly, as if made by some illusion, his irises slowly glowed and changed its hue. His innocent dark brown eyes became diabolical golden yellow, as if of a demon. He quickly averted his gaze and faced towards the sniper.

Even the sniper was surprised by his sudden appearance. He never saw him coming. It is as if he just appeared out of thin air. He quickly scrambled to aim his crosshairs at him. He was about to pull the trigger when he saw him look at him directly, straight to the eye. His golden yellow eyes glowering at him.

"_What the…he knew where I am? But how…?"_ he wondered, his finger barely touching the trigger. He quickly snapped out from his amazement and quickly pulled the trigger.

As if by some evil magic, the young man suddenly disappeared from his crosshairs the moment he pulled the trigger. The sniper gaped in shock. He swore he got his crosshairs locked into his head as he fired a shot. He should be dead by now, his brains scattered on the ground. But there was no body, not even a trace of him. All he could see in his scope is his ricochet marks on the concrete. He couldn't just disappear! He nervously scanned the rooftop left and right, big drops of sweat forming on his forehead. Above, clouds began to cover the moon, dimming the whole place.

"That son a bitch…he couldn't just disappear…he should be here…somewhere…he spotted me…impossible…" he thought, as he nervously scanned over and over again the rooftop. Still, no trace of him. 

"Here…" a cold voice whispered behind him.

As he quickly turned to see who it was, a cold gust suddenly hit him. As the wind blew past him, he felt a quick stabbing pain on his back. He coughed up blood as the pain hit him. He slowly turned only to see a dark shade holding with his right hand a blade impaled through his back. The clouds above began to clear; the moon shed light upon the shade, revealing its form. Shoulder length straight hair, young, innocent-looking face, diabolical yellow eyes gleaming on the moonlight as he held fast the blade impaled through the sniper. On his other hand, he was holding another short blade, readying to strike.

"_Ugh…kodachi blades (short sword)…he's…damn fast…"_ the sniper said to himself as he saw his diabolical eyes, coughing out blood.

"You're…not….going to…ugh!…take me…ugh!…out so…easily…" he said to him, gasping for air while coughing out more blood. He grabbed his rifle and turned to aim at him.

"_Now it's over," _the young man coldly whispered. He gripped the blade on his right hand harder as he thrust it hard, impaling from his back to his chest. His blade buried with ease on the sniper's body, then he slashed across his back, cutting through the spine with so much ease like a hot knife through butter. Warm blood gushed forth freely, drops of it squirting on his face, some soaking on his blade. He felt the warm blood as it dripped and soaked his hands. The sniper dropped dead in an instant, falling first in his knees then finally dropping dead on his chest, resounding a loud thud. His blood formed a pool of gore, which quickly spread on the ground.

"_Such speed…his eyes…he's as if…possessed…by a demon…"_ he thought to himself as his blood quickly spread on the ground, then finally heaving his last breath and finally passing away.

The young man stood over his body, like a wolf checking on his kill. He watched him emotionlessly as his pool of gore spread further, watching the reflection of the pale moon on it. He gazed at his reflection on it. He can clearly make out his face from it. He can see his golden yellow eyes on it, gleaming weakly, and then returning to its normal dark brown taint. He looked at the sniper's face. His mouth was still open, as if screaming in pain beyond his death. Then he felt something wet on his cheeks. He wiped her cheeks with his hand, and then looked at it.

"_Blood?" _he thought, wondering where he has got the blood. He remembered the moment he slashed through the assassin's body. He can see clearly how blood gushed forth freely like fountain, some squirting on his face. How he breathed his last before coughing blood then dropping dead. He remembered the warmth of his victim's freshly spilled blood, how it soaked his sword and dripped through his fingers. He can clearly hear the thud, the sound of a body suddenly dropping dead. It is as if he was reminiscing every moment of his kill. Just like a wolf circling over its carcass, celebrating its kill.

He took out a white handkerchief from its pocket, and then wiped his face clean from blood. He wiped his blades clean with it, and then tossing the blood-soaked handkerchief on to the sniper's body. He sheathed his twin blades back to its _saya_, its place of rest.

"Hold it right there," a female voice commanded from his back.

He felt something hard prodded on his back. It was her, pointing her guns on him.

"Slowly turn around," she ordered, keeping him on gunpoint.

He obeyed. It was really her, a _kunoichi_ (female assassin), the sniper's target. She's fast, he thought. He never felt her going behind. He looked at her eyes. It is as if she was somewhat hesitant pointing the gun at him. Her hands were quite shaking. It wasn't the mean eyes of a killer; it was warm, passionate eyes of a woman.

"Drop your _kodachi _(short sword) on the ground, now!" she ordered him, her voice somewhat quivering.

"Are you going to shoot me with that?" he asked her coldly.

"What?! Just do what I told you!" she yelled at him, prodding her guns closer to his chest.

"Are you **really** going to shoot me with that?" he asked her again, flashing a mocking smile.

"Dammit, just do what I'm telling or I…"

"Shoot me? Come on, if you're really going to do it, how come your hands are shaking?" he said in cold mocking tone, leering at her.

She gasped as she saw him mock her. He was right. She was shaking. She tried to steady her aim. She aimed at his head. She gripped the gun harder, trying to stop her hand from trembling.

"Shoot me now. C'mon. Or are you too scared? Gail Murasame…"

She gasped as he called her by her name. He was looking at her coldly, yet his eyes were as if tempting her to pull the trigger. She placed her finger near the trigger, ready to pull it anytime. She kept her gaze on his eyes. Suddenly, as if by some illusion, his dark brown eyes' hue began to lighten. It began to slowly change its color until it became golden yellow, gleaming through his eyeglasses. There he was, his diabolical eyes looking straight into hers.

"You can't pull the trigger, Gail…" he coldly said.

Suddenly, a sharp, cold gust hit her, and an unseen hand whipped away her gun away from her hands. The gun flew away from her. Only there she realized that she was staring at the blank space at her front. The young man with devilish eyes was no longer there.

"Huh? What the…?" she said in shock.

Gail saw him standing not far from her, his _kodachi_ blades drawn. Only there she realized how did everything happened for a split second. He quickly drew his blades, hit her gun with its backside, and then quickly stepped back, preparing to attack.

Gail lost no time to counterattack. She drew her _nodachi_ from its long _saya_ and dashed towards the young man, swinging her enormous blade unto him. He quickly raised his twin blades to parry her attack.

"Stop it..." he coldly said as the _kunoichi_ continued her barrage of attacks. He simply dodged and parried her thrusts and slashes.

She took a step back, gathering enough momentum to swing her sword, and then swung it forward to him. A strong draft of cold wind hit him as he caught the blow with his blades, resounding a loud clang, skidding a bit back as the enormous force of her blow hit his blades.

"_She strikes so hard, as hard as gale,"_ he thought, recovering from the blow.

"There could be only one woman who uses a four feet _nodachi_ and strikes hard with such force," he said to her, pushing her back with his blades. He looked at her eyes. Though she struck him with such enormous force, he could see in her eyes that she was somewhat hesitant to make another blow. It wasn't the mean eyes of a killer; it was warm, passionate eyes of a woman.

"_Hesitation will cost you your life, my kunoichi," _he said to himself.

He leaped backwards, flashing a threatening glance on her. He smiled, and blinked. His eyes gleamed as the pale moonlight shone against it. Then he suddenly disappeared from her view. She was stunned. _"He couldn't just disappear into thin air!" _she thought. She scanned the rooftop quickly, left and right, her front and her back. No sign of him.

"_Where could he..." _Gail said to herself, her words were cut off when a cold rush of gale blew past her, as if a ghost hovered through her. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat, as if an invisible blade stabbed her. She was heaving her every breath. The cold gale blew off locks of her hair. She felt her neck, her cheeks, and her head if there were any wound. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt there were no signs of any wound. She turned at her back, expecting to see him there.

And there he was, standing few feet from her, still in defense stance. He took a step towards her, pointing his blade towards her. His diabolical golden eyes were still glowing.

"Gail Murasame, you are still careless," he said.

"Good thing I have someone who can always save my ass, Jedd Akizuki."

"That would be the last time I would do that," he replied, drawing back his blades and placing it back to its _saya _tied at both sides of his waist. He blinked, his eyes returning to its normal dark brown tint.

"You must know now that you should, always, now that you're working for us," she said, putting back her _nodachi_ back to its _saya_.

Jedd coldly shrugged his shoulders, walking away from her, sitting on the edge of the rooftop. He took out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his coat, picking one then holding it with his lips. He fumbled around his pocket, looking for his lighter.

Gail suddenly emerged from his side, holding out a lighter. Jedd gave a puzzled look, and lit his cigarette with it. She sat beside him, taking out her own cigarette pack, then lighting her cigarette with her lighter. She sucked her cigarette gently, savoring the smoke, and then blowing the smoke upwards. She gazed upon the smoke at it slowly disperses through the air.

She began to get tired of the looming taciturnity between her and Jedd. She turned to look at him. He was gazing blankly at the bright streets below. He seemed so detached, even after killing the assassin who threatened Gail. No excited glances, not even a smile of contentment.

"So you really had it coming last time, huh?" she said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" he replied, puzzled.

"The sniper. He didn't even hit you though he has a well-placed position. He could have popped your head off, but you still manage to get him."

"Oh, that one..." he replied coldly.

"It's your demonic speed, Jedd. You move with such speed and precision. How did you do it?"

Jedd replied with a dead silence.

"And back there, when I held you on gunpoint, you just simply did everything in a flash. I mean, it's virtually impossible for someone to disappear completely and hit back so fast…"

Jedd continued throwing blank stares on the streets below, as if deaf from everything Gail was saying.

"I've known a lot of assassins who worked for us. But you are different from them…**really **different…" she said, pausing for a while to puff on her cigarette, sucking in the smoke and holding it in her lungs for a while, and then blowing it out, watching if diffuse in the cold, damp air.

"You're really different. Whether in terms of skills, the way you execute their assignments, the aura that surrounds you…I don't know. Maybe it could be one of them that makes you different, or maybe all…"

Jedd was still silent, still blankly staring nowhere, as if not paying attention to her. Tired of talking, Gail paused and concentrated on her cigarette. Talking to Jedd was like talking to a wall. You could not expect to hear him talking that much.

"_Such weird guy…" _Gail said to herself, shaking her head.

"I couldn't believe someone would put her 18 year old daughter as an assassin," Jedd said, breaking the silence. She looked at him with surprise. It was unusual for him to break the silence, let alone to start a conversation.

"Why?"

"Your father, he put you in charge of the assassins, right?"

Gail nodded.

"That makes you also an assassin," he said, puffing from his cigarette.

Gail seemed to have not heard him. A moment of silence reigned between them.

"It is both mine and my father's choice to be an assassin," she said, breaking the lull between them.

"Both of us came from a long line of assassins, you should know that," she continued, pausing again to suck from her cigarette.

"Your father worked closely with my Dad, before he died. And you were also trained as an assassin since childhood, like me, right?" she said, turning to Jedd, who seems to be absorbed on the neon billboard lights.

"It's the bloody legacy of our ancestors that has tied to us. We are bound by this unshakable fact," she continued.

She then sucked from her cigarette, then turned her gaze to Jedd, "We don't care much for the past, and we have a bleak future. We all live by the moment. Seizing all the chances fate has thrown into us. That's how we live, that's the way of the assassins."

Jedd then turned to Gail, "Don't preach as if you've been an assassin for your entire life," he said, throwing a disgusted glare unto her.

"We were just beginning to tread the bloody path our ancestors has laid for us. We haven't thrown much away of our lives yet…" said Jedd, turning back his gaze on the streets below.

A long dead silence loomed between them. Jedd suddenly sank into taciturnity, sucking heavily from his cigarette. Then, he suddenly stood, getting tired of sitting down.

"You're getting careless Gail."

"Huh?" Gail wondered.

"Yes. You got yourself caught so easily," he abruptly said.

"By that guy?"

"Yeah. You should have sensed him behind you," he said grimly, his gaze fixed on the bright streets below.

"Oh, that one. So you've been watching us for quite a while?"

Jedd nodded.

"I was just playing around with him. I mean, would you expect me to be easily caught off-guard just like that?"

"Umm...yeah?" he replied, mocking her in a cold tone.

"C'mon Jedd. Being an assassin is like sex: there's no fun without foreplay. You can't just get to the killing part so fast. Besides, I was about to strike back if you haven't showed up."

"So that's why you attacked me. Did I rob you of your kill?"

"Sort of. You killed him. I didn't have a chance to know who is he working for, and why he's after me."

"Tsch." he said, throwing a sickened glance on the sky.

"But really, you're so damn fast," she commented.

"Yeah, and you're so damn slow," he snapped back.

"No, I'm not."

"I could have easily cut off your head back then."

"I didn't see you coming. The next thing I know was you were behind me, cutting my hair off."

"That was just a simple fast attack. You could at least guess where would I strike if you can't follow my movements."

"Yeah, and you ruined my hair."

"You're better off with that kind of hair," he said, managing a weak smile. He threw his burnt cigarette to the streets below, watching the dim ember fall and dissipate as it lands on the ground. He picked out a new stick, lighting it with Gail's lighter, and then started inhaling the noxious, addictive smoke.

Gail also noticed her cigarette burnt-off. She tossed it away, then taking out a new stick. She noticed Jedd's lit cigarette. She motioned him to come closer so she could light her cigarette with his. He came closer, joining the glowing tip of his cigarette to her. He gazed at her face. Her bright bloody red lips gleamed softly as the moonlight shone upon it. He then looked at her eyes. He could see her deep black innocent lady-like eyes gleaming.

"_Underneath this fierce kunoichi, there's an innocent woman free from all angst and bloodshed. Or it could be the other way around..." _he thought at he gazed at her eyes, as if falling into a trance.

She noticed he was gazing at her eyes. She could not help but to gaze back at his. She stared at his deep dark brown eyes behind his eyeglasses. It is as if they both fell into trance gazing at each other's eyes, trying to decipher the hidden messages behind those gazes and glances.

They both withdrew their gazes. Jedd returned his gaze at the dark alleys below, puffing from his cigarette. Gail sighed, trying to find something to say. She hated the silence that was once again looming between them.

"The diabolical golden eyes of a fierce, merciless swordsman. And a deep dark brown eyes of a troubled young man..." she blurted out. Jedd remained indifferent.

"Which one is the real you, Jedd?" she asked, turning to him.

"Both," he coldly replied. Gail simply nodded.

"How about the body? What will happen to him?"

"It will stay there for few more days before somebody finds it. He will be just another unidentified dead body stuck in the morgue. It's the assassin's fate: live to kill another day, or die in obscurity," he answered sternly.

"So how's your sister?"

Jedd replied with a dead silence.

"I guess she's fine," she said, answering her own question. She regretted asking him about his personal life. He doesn't want talking too much about his self.

"She's back home, sleeping. She got to get ready for her class tomorrow," he replied coldly.

"Really? Such smart girl."

Jedd replied with a cold silence.

"Say, why don't you and Relina move to our mansion? Dad asked me to ask you about that."

Jedd was still indifferent.

"Dad is really sorry about your mother and father's loss. He cannot imagine how you and Relina can live alone."

"Thanks for your father's concern, but me and Relina will do just fine by ourselves."

"Oh," she replied, puffing for her cigarette. Silence began to loom again, but she didn't take notice of it. For now, she wanted to take silence more than anything else, thinking of Relina. She somewhat sympathizes with Jedd's loss.

She now felt quite uncomfortable with her long cloak. She took it off, revealing the black tank top she was wearing underneath. She laid her coat beside her. Jedd looked at her. He couldn't help noticing her smooth, fair complexion, her tight uplifted breasts. He looked at her pallid shoulders. Smooth and flawless, not even a mark of a scar.

"_Not even a scars or wounds of defeat. You're still new the secret world of assassin. You hesitated to pull the trigger. You have still a lot to learn,"_ he thought, puffing his cigarette.

"_There's no room for hesitation. You either pull the trigger or you bail out. That's the only choices you have."_

She noticed him staring at her. She smiled, seeing Jedd seemingly admiring her body. He then withdrew his gaze, reverting it to the dark alleys below. He puffed last from his almost burnt cigarette, he tipped up his glasses, and then tossed it to the dark alleys below. He stood up and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" Gail asked.

"Home," he replied coldly as he continued to walk away.

"Hey wait up," she said, walking after him. "What's the rush? Aren't you going to stay up a little bit?"

He stopped then turned to Gail, "I had enough killing tonight."

"Oh by the way, welcome to our family. You have done your first assignment."

"What assignment?"

"You have protected the daughter of your boss," she said, smiling

Jedd threw a disgusted look at her, "Don't consider as one of your assassins yet," he said coldly. "It wasn't of my intention to save your ass. You look so pathetic at that time. Being trapped helplessly. I hate people being pathetically helpless."

"_Just like Mom and Dad…at that night…so helpless…"_ he thought.

Gail was taken aback. She watched him walk away from her as the cold gale blew past her, sweeping her long midnight black hair. She took a deep sigh.

"_Jedd, I'm sorry for your loss...if I could do anything for you to ease fill the missing part of you…Jedd…such a lonely man…" _she whispered to herself.

Jedd continued walking away. He stopped at the edge of the rooftop, looking at the dark alleys below. He sighed, thinking of things ahead for him. Is his life bound to be like this? Bound in the fate of his swords, bound in the fate of the blood he sheds?

"_Dad, Relina, you both promised to slow down time so we could be together for much longer time. Now, make this promise true. I need you two now..."_ he said to himself.

He then looked at the silver pale moon. He then managed to break a weak smile.

"_Is this the same moon that shone during that tragic night, Dad?"_ he asked silently. _"This moon witnessed your blood being shed, your breath expiring through space. This moon has been a witness to our bloody destiny…"_

He then sighed, looking at the alley below. A cold breeze blew, sweeping back his hair, fluttering with the wind. His dark brown eyes slowly transformed into the diabolical golden yellow tinge.

"Live by the moment, Gail," he said coldly.

He then smiled, and then flung himself into the streets below. Gail stood astonished seeing him fall.

"Jedd, what the...?!" she almost screamed.

As Jedd fell down, everything to him was like in an extreme slowdown. Seconds seemed minutes for him. It is as if he wasn't falling, he was slowly hovering downwards. His golden eyes were fixed downwards to the ground he was about to drop on. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold, damp air passing through him.

"_Freedom...so elusive, yet at this moment...it's in my grasp..."_

He continued to drop downwards, his body spinning like a rifle bullet as he continued his descent.

"Freedom so ephemeral...evanescent, it will be gone the moment I reach the ground...and snap back to the reality..."

As he continued drifting downwards, he saw an ashen gray moth making its night flight. He watched it slowly flew past him. As he can perceive it, he saw it not frantically flapping its wings, but slowly beating its wings up and down, as if dancing in the cold night wind.

"The moth could see things as I see it...everything is in extreme slowdown, time slowly flies by. For the moth existence is so short, so it makes most of its life by slowing time as it sees it. I made most of my life as an assassin, making time slow down as I fight. My existence, as ephemeral as the moth's..."

As he neared the ground, he twisted his body in midair, somersaulting to reduce his momentum. Suddenly, a loud thud broke through the dead silence of the alley. The ground shook at Jedd landed in a crouching position. The dumpster and the trash cans jumped from its place from the shock of the landing. The ground he dropped on cracked as he landed violently. Dust and dirt filled the air.

Jedd stood up after landing amid the dust. His returned to its dark brown hue as the dust slowly cleared.

"Here I am now...back again to my worthless existence..."

He then started walking aimlessly away from the streets. Gail watched him as he slowly disappeared in the darkness.

"_Jedd, the Demon of Twin Blades...such a troubled man..."_ she said to herself.

Meanwhile, in some distance away, in a secluded place, a young girl was gazing at the moon through the window of her room. The pale moonlight spills through her window and to her face, revealing her delicate, innocent features: her long, straight, dark brown hair, her innocent young eyes. She gazed at the moon as she lied on her bed, moving her tiny lips as if whispering a prayer to it.

"_Jedd, are you looking at this moon too? It has seen Mom and Dad go away. They never saw how beautiful the moon is that night. I hope you don't go away soon. It has never been this beautiful."_ she whispered.

She sighed, closing her eyes, letting her consciousness drift into oblivion.


	2. Act 2: Lone Twin Swords

Lone Twin Swords 

I woke up extremely groggy. The sunbeams shining through the blinds fell to my eyes. It irritated me. Took me a while to pick enough strength to open my eyes. Damn, feels like I've been run over by a truck last night. What time is it? The alarm clock on my bedside tells me it's almost 6:30 AM. Shit, I have to get up otherwise Relina would be late for school. Every muscle of my body is sore. I could hardly fully open my eyes. Daylight seems to hurt my eyes. I reached for my glasses on the table on the side of my bed. That seems to take all of my strength. It took me minutes before I can finally get up from my bed.

There she was. My pride and joy. My sister, Relina. Sleeping soundly on our bed, snugly tucked in our ragged blanked, her black straight hair disheveled, covering her face. How soundly she sleeps. I wish I could sleep as peaceful as hers, without any thoughts of our bleak future, my bloody fate, and our tragic loss. I hate to wake her up, seeing her in such a peaceful state.

"Relina…Relina…wake up…you got to go to school, right? Wake up and get ready…" I called her as I nudged her shoulder.

She then started to stir; her eyes began to flutter open. Her raven black eyes began to sparkle with life as she stretched her little arms and yawned.

"Jedd, is it Friday already?" she asked me between her yawn.

"No, Relina, it's just Wednesday. Why?"

"Teacher Anna said that we will go to the zoo on Friday. I can't wait to see the animals. Jedd, you will come with me right?"

"I don't know but…"

"Please Jedd, no more broken promises…come with me on the zoo…please?" she said, her innocent eyes begging for my reply.

"Okay…" I resigned with a nod. Her eyes were then filled with childish joy. It's just hard to say no to her. I can't afford to see her eyes once again filled with sadness.

"Hey, you take a bath and dress up. I'll get your breakfast ready."

She then headed to the bathroom with her towel, skipping with joy. I went to our small kitchen to get our breakfast ready. I open the fridge to see if there's anything edible. Almost empty corned beef cans, half-empty milk cartons, a quite full cereal box, some overripe bananas, and some frozen meat. I decided we're going to have cereals for breakfast.

I took out the cereal and milk carton. It's barely enough for two of us, but it's better than to have nothing. I poured out the contents on our bowls. There's more cereals in Relina's bowl than mine. She needs all the food we can get. She's a growing girl now. Life has a lot in store for her. Unlike me, the future is bleak and dim. Tied to the assassin's fate.

Relina suddenly came rushing out of the bathroom, shivering from cold, her small body wrapped in her towel. There's no need for me to help her dress up. She can manage by herself. She's so independent even at such young age. Good for her, and me too. At least she can fill in herself the things that I left open. I can't be always both the mother and father to us. Somehow, we must fill in those blanks left by Mom and Dad by ourselves.

I sat on the table and started munching on my cereals, which have turned soggy with milk. Relina then came out of our room, neatly dressed in her school uniform, her hair neatly tied in a ponytail. How neat. Not only she knows how to dress herself, she can even style her own hair. That saves me a lot of trouble. Though I grow my hair long, I don't give much trouble fixing my hair.

She sat opposite to me. She began munching on her cereals. She's unusually silent today. She looks pensive between as she chews her meal. She was staring blankly at me. I tried to avert her gaze, looking at my cereal bowl.

"Jedd…" it was her tiny voice.

"Yes?"

"You promised you will go with me to the zoo on Friday, right?"

"Yes, I told you about that a moment ago."

"No more broken promises?"

I nodded.

"Dad said he will go with me to the zoo. But he passed away early. He broke his promise. I guess it wasn't his fault that he broke his promise. Even Mom too," she said in sincere childish innocence.

I was taken aback by her words. I never thought Relina would have a clear concept about Mom and Dad's demise. It was marvelous for a girl at her age to somehow accept something as painful as what happened to our parents. My sister is really different.

"No more broken promises, Relina…" was all I said.

"Okay," she replied, them she went back on her cereals. A dead silence loomed between us. Maybe it's because she mentioned something Mom and Dad that it took as both aback. Though it happened almost four years ago, their demise is still fresh in our minds. Relina could still remember that even though she was just six at that time.

After finishing her meal, she headed back to the bathroom to brush. I was still sitting on our table, hardly finishing my cereals. I was thinking about me working for Gail's dad. He and my Dad have been close associates for so long. Am I to be a true assassin? I guess so. Dad has trained me since childhood as an assassin. I guess this would be the time to fulfill my fate.

Relina then came out of the bathroom, picked her bag, then headed to the door. She suddenly stopped and turned to me. Her innocent midnight black eyes staring at me.

"Too bad Dad and Mom have to go so soon. Life so short, Jedd…"

We were both silent. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Jedd, life is really short. You can slow down time, right? Please slow down the time so we could be together much longer…"

"Yes I would…" then I approached to hug her tightly. I don't know what I'm feeling right at this moment, whether I wanted to cry, to be depressed, or be elated. All of my worries, lamentations, and anguish were gone the moment I hugged Relina. I wasn't an assassin at that moment. I felt human, truly human.

I then looked at her eyes. It was filled with such innocence, and yet as if she was aware of our bloody destiny. She too, was destined to be an assassin, like me. I don't want her to carry such heavy lot. It does suffice that me alone would suffer the consequences of being an assassin, but not her, not Relina.

As I looked deeper into her innocent eyes, her irises began to change its taint. From its natural midnight black shade, it began to lighten into a crystal blue. She has to ability too, like mine, for our eyes to change it shade. I don't know how we got it, but we discovered we had this gift, or curse, back when we were still child.

Soon, endless flow of thoughts began to flow into my mind, as if an endless stream flowing into me. Relina was communing with my psyche, speaking to me in an incomprehensible language that I somehow understand. This is her ability, to talk to one's mind directly. The power to immerse in one's psyche and commune with them. An unexplainable euphoria filled me. So peaceful. So serene. So quiet. I wish this moment would last forever…

"This moment…last forever…slow down time…Jedd…" 

I looked at my reflection at Relina's eyes. My eyes began changing its hue. This is my gift, to slow down time as I see it. I only use this as an assassin, but I never thought I would use it like this. To slow down time so Relina and me could be together much longer. I know this moment wouldn't last forever. We have to make most of what time we had together. I may not live the next day to be with her like this. Live by the moment. That's the way of the assassin.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Suddenly, I was jolted back to the bitter reality. Everything was back to its harsh state. The gray walls, unwashed dishes on the sink, our trash bin filled to the brim, thick dust settling on our furniture. It was Relina's school bus, parked outside our building waiting for her. I looked again at her eyes. They were back to its raven black shade. She then gave me a hug, then walked away to the stairs. I watched her through the window as she boarded her bus, watching it disappear as it drives away to her school. Now I'm back here, all alone again. Time to clear up our little house. Make it at least habitable for two of us.

After clearing our table and washing the dishes, I headed to our living room. Everything was in disarray. The only thing that in its place is my _kodachi _blades, hanging on its place on the wall. I took it from its place, drawing the blade from its sheath. As I looked at its shiny silver blade, I noticed it has some sort of slight red shade on it. Blood? I sniffed it. Smells like rust. Yeah, it's blood. Some blood remains even after I wiped it clean after that nasty encounter. The blood from that sniper, another assassin just like me. We assassins are like swords. No matter how good you wash this sword, you could always smell the blood of the victims that flowed through it. An assassin is only as good as long as he could take lives efficiently.

It's funny that assassins were after their fellow assassins. Gail almost had it back then. Assassins sent to kill assassins. I wonder who could have sent him to get her. Too many people wanted her dead. The Murasame clan had too many enemies. It's quite impossible to know who could have sent him. Gail should know the consequences of being an assassin. If you would kill people, you should expect that someone would try to kill you in turn. I guess she's too young to realize that. How old is she anyway? 17? 18? Barely old enough to realize the dark world she's into. But it's her choice. Like me, she got assassin's blood in her veins. It's both our fate.

I took a paper towel and wiped the blades clean. Now, the red shade is gone. It's back to its pure silver sheen. As I put back the blades to its _saya_, I noticed a picture frame lying on the floor. I picked it up. It's our only family picture left. There's Mom, Dad, Relina, and me. Suddenly, disparate images of that painful night flashed back into my mind. Images I thought I have shunned long ago.

The sound of mad shuffling of footsteps...Mom's screams...Dad's mad yelling...can barely make anything out of the uproar outside. Relina was sobbing madly as we hugged each other under the bed. The lights suddenly went out. I held Relina tighter. Suddenly, a blade pierced through the bed, blood dripping on it as a deafening scream tore through the darkness...

I don't want to remember anything from that night. Makes me sick. I headed back to my bed. Even after almost 10 hours of sleep, I feel so tired. I fall into my bed, lying on my back. There, I stared blankly on the ceiling. I gazed on the cracks on the paint of the ceiling. Unconsciously, my mind was trying to make out images out of the chaotic patterns of the cracks. For a moment, I can see a crooked sword piercing through a withered body. Then, the cracks turned into two twisted figures, embraced to each other, as if in a dance. The figures disappeared and became spiders. I averted my eyes from the crack, as I soon became tired of making images out of it.

I began to feel drowsy again. I was tempted to sleep again, to indulge in my temporary suspended animation. I wished I could sleep, sleep, and sleep, never to wake up again. Sometimes everything feels so unreal, that my dreams feel much real than reality. Feels like I'm just a ghost trapped in this puppet, in this shell. In this murderous shell. This shell that trusts no one. This shell that...

**RING!!!**

A sharp ring pierced through my consciousness. I bolted up from the bed, quite disoriented. I looked around for the source of the sound. It was just my cell phone, ringing madly on the table beside my bed. I picked it up. It's Gail calling. But why? It's been a while since I last saw her. I pressed the "CALL" button to answer the call.

"Hello..."

"Hey Jedd, it's me Gail."

"I know, so what's up?"

"Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah..." I just replied, half-conscious of what I was saying.

"What's wrong with you? You sound so wasted."

"Wasted? Oh...it's nothing...I just woke up..." I remembered that I haven't seen her for nearly a month. The last time I saw her was back then at the rooftop. I can't believe it has been a month since the last time I took someone's life. I lost sense of time.

"Anyway, how's your sister?"

"She's fine. She just went to school..."

"Anyway, Dad wants to talk to you…"

"Me?" Unbelievable. What could he wanted from me?

"Yeah. Since you are already working for us..."

"Working for you? Wait, don't count me as one of your grunts ready to do the dirty work for you. I don't do this for anyone. It was my choice to do things for you, but that doesn't mean I'm just one of your lowlife goons."

I heard her chuckle softly at the other end of the line. "Don't worry Jedd. That could be arranged. Besides, Dad wouldn't consider the son of his close associates as a lowly grunt."

"Good. Just making things clear."

"Anyway, Dad still needs to see you. He needs to talk to you, I mean, us."

"For what?"

"Our first assignment."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. Aren't you excited?" then a soft, girlish giggle on the other end of the line.

"Shut up. Anyway, do I have to go there now?"

"I'm just going to pick you up. At Tiffany's. At 4."

"Okay...I'll be there then..."

"Umm...Jedd..."

"Yes Gail?" I asked, sensing some sort of urgency in her voice.

"Nothing...I'll just see you then...bye"

"Okay...bye" I said before pressing the "END" button.

Words began echoing chaotically inside my head. Assassins. Murasame. First assignment. Relina. Assassin's fate. I'm not going to let myself be a lowly grunt for the Murasame. I'm doing this because this is my choice. I am an assassin. I have thrown a part of my life, and there's no turning back now. Dad trained me as an assassin, and now is the time to fulfill my inescapable fate. To see that retribution for his loss is done. Now is the beginning...

I looked at the clock. It's past 3. Damn, I've been loafing around here for almost an hour? It feels like it's been almost 15 minutes have passed. I lost sense of time lying in here; chewing over some crap my mind has been churning out. I have an hour to spare before meeting with Gail. I headed to the bathroom. Which reminds me, I haven't taken a bath for days. Jeez, if Relina were here, she would get mad and drag me screaming and kicking to take a bath.

I took off my stinky clothes and dumped it on the laundry basket, which was overflowing with my other stinky clothes I haven't washed for a month. I have to do the laundry as soon as I'm done meeting with Gail. This should be done soon. I opened the shower, receiving a full hail of cold water bullets. Each drop seems to hurt me. Somehow, the cold water shook me out of my drowsiness. These are the few moments I am sentient. The cold hail of water piercing through my shell, piercing into my ghost, the quintessence of my humanity. The water runs to my eyes, misting my view. I haven't felt a liquid run through my face this cold. Most of the time, it's the warm blood of my victims. The still-warm red fluid, its slight rust-like smell. It rips, ripples, and pours through my blade, into my hands. The warmth of blood and the coldness of water, things that reminds of my sentience. Of course, there's Relina...

At last, finished with the agonizing task of taking a bath. I wiped myself dry with the moldy towel hanging on the wall. I looked at myself at the bathroom mirror. I looked at the scrawny shade in the mirror, dark long hair dangling covering its face. It took me a while to realize that it was I. Damn, I really looked like hell. When was the last time I took hard look at myself at the mirror? I never cared much on what I look, or what others thought of me. All I cared is surviving, showing my proof of life, and searching for a reason to exist. I'm glad Relina is always there to remind me that.

I headed to the wooden dresser on the corner of my room. It doesn't really matter what will I wear. I'll just wear the first dress I see inside. I pulled out the dresser. Few scattered pieces of clothing came into view. Not much choice, I see. I pulled out the black shirt. I glanced on my stinking laundry pile. I really have to do my laundry.

I put on my shirt, my faded corduroy pants, my sneakers, then my glasses. I reached for my twin blades. I decided on taking them. You can never be too careful. Assassins are getting bolder these days. Back then, assassins kill only at dark. Now, bold killers have the guts to slash their victims at broad daylight. Too risky, if you ask me. This could expose the hidden world of assassins that has existed for decades in secret. Besides, I couldn't trust Gail fully. I don't know what they have in store for me. You can never be too sure. Assassin's instinct tells me to be ready for the worst.

I stashed the blades inside my backpack. I noticed on the table a pile of mail lying. How long has it been there? I never noticed it first when I first went out. I picked it up, sorting through the envelopes. Nothing but junk mail. Firms promising instant riches, peddling fantasies to losers, selling pretenses to the masses. At the bottom of mail pile, an envelop with the seal of a bank. It's our monthly pension from the insurance company. Dad managed to get one before his demise. Good thing he had foresight, otherwise Relina and me wouldn't keep on going. After Dad and Mom were gone, we have to leave our old house. Partly, it's because we have no money, partly, for security reasons. We can't take any chances. Those men who raided our house might come back for us. So we moved here in this apartment. Quite old, but neat. A bit rundown, but homey for Relina and me. Our monthly pension kept Relina in school and us from starving. Though we hardly make both ends meet most of the times, we were somehow contended on what we have. Nobody how crappy our place looks, we still got each other, a good reason to live.

Back then, I was a freelance assassin. I would sometimes do jobs for money. Money wasn't the main reason for my entry into the world of the assassins. It was my search for vengeance. It was my blind hope that in one of my assignments, I will find the one who took out Mom and Dad. But now, reasons changed a bit. Fighting has been my proof of life, a testimony of my existence. A kill is my vindication. A search for retribution, and myself.

I tore open the envelope, taking out the check. I made a mental "to do" list: after meeting with Gail, go to the bank and cash the check, and then go home and do the laundry. No dueling for tonight. I took my backpack and headed out of my place. I took a last glance inside our place before locking the door. Our place is like a dump. Or the word dump is underrated? I don't know...

As I walked in the street, I see other people going about in their mundane lives. I looked into their faces. Beneath, the thick makeup, beneath the shades, beneath the fake smiles, beneath all these sham, I can see their tired eyes. I can see how sick they are with their lives. They wake up, do their morning rituals, eat the same cereal, and walk the same road to work, go home, sleep, and do the same stuff the next morning. They were like puppets with painted happy faces, but with tired gloomy eyes. As I neared Gail's university, I see students going out from their classes. Beneath their shrill giggles, their endless chattering, I can sense how they loathe their pre-ordained lives. Beneath the youthful glow of their faces, I see angst in their stupid fated existence. They go on with their studies, their classes, and eventually graduate. Then they'll have a crappy job, be the slave ant of the system, the cogs of self-perpetuating stupidity. Be brainless zombies directed to work endlessly for their crappy existence. Soon, they're going to have children, and another generation of brainless zombies was born.

I averted my eyes away from them, looking blankly on the ground. Makes me sick looking at those same jaded eyes. It didn't take me long before I reach the place I was supposed to meet Gail. Tiffany's. A small cafe in front of Gail's university, where she studies. Quite shabby place. It's flanked by beautiful, well-painted buildings. Funny they didn't give a thought of bringing the café down, as it seems to be a bit out of place. In the midst of fine-looking establishments, it looks as if it's a forgotten child left out by its magnificent neighboring buildings.

I headed for the door, pushing it open. There were few people inside. The blinds were drawn down, allowing sparse daylight to enter the windows. Though the afternoon sun was shining blindingly outside, it was a dark den inside the cafe. The thin light piercing through the blinds casts an ugly shadow on the people inside. The ceiling fans wobbles as it spins feebly, as if it was spinning its last. More tired faces of people, only they weren't as pretentious as the ones outside. Here, they shed their inhibitions, bask in the shadows, and sigh away their grief. Most of them on their tables, exhausted, slowly sipping their coffees. Some impatiently waiting for their orders. Some were talking with the skinny old waitress, giving their orders.

Getting tired of looking at these exhausted people, I scanned the tables. At a dim corner, I recognize a familiar figure. A petite girl with a silky raven black hair with silver streaks on it. It's Gail. Still in her innocent schoolgirl outfit. Funny that anyone would ever think that beneath this seemingly innocent schoolgirl was a ruthless assassin I headed towards her table. She was staring blankly through the blinds. I tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at me. And there she was, her resolute yet friendly eyes. Her stare somehow gave me a bit comfort. I somehow missed this, someone's eyes who would look at me without inhibitions, without pretensions. No judgmental eyes, just pure innocent stare of this _kunoichi _(female assassin). Out stares lasted for more than a minute before I averted my gaze. What could be she thinking back then? Was she again deciphering my personality, my emotions behind my stares?

"The diabolical golden eyes of a fierce, merciless swordsman. And a deep dark brown eyes of a troubled young man..."

I can remember her saying that to me long time ago. Was she taking an interest of me? I don't know, and I don't care. All that matters now is the thing she will tell me. This could lead me to the one I've been looking for the long time.

I opposite to her. I laid my backpack on the table, ready to open it and grab my blades just in case. You can never be to sure. Beside Gail leans a long object wrapped in a black, coarse cloth. It's her four-foot long katana. Even she doesn't take any chances. A good assassin's instinct: never be caught off-guard.

I looked at her, and she smiled at me. I managed to reply with a weak smile. I guess I'm either too tired or too depressed even to smile. I waited for her to say something. I guess she's waiting for me to say something too. Sickening taciturnity began to take over between us. Suddenly, her bloody red lips began to quiver.

"Hi..."

"Hello..." I replied awkwardly.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you for quite a while."

"I walked." I answered coldly.

"Okay..."

I can sense tension in her voice. I knew it. This is going to be a long talk. I can foresee it now. It's going to be one hell of a day ahead of me.


	3. Act 3: An Assassin's Blood

Act 3: An Assassin's Blood 

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The sharp blaring beeping sound pierced through my sleep and shook me. I opened my heavy eyes and looked where the sound was coming form. It was just my alarm clock blaring, screaming for me to wake up. Disoriented, I slammed my hand on it for it to stop it from its screams. Why do I have to be always rudely awakened? Ok, I'll just close my eyes for a moment until my whole body is perked up from this suspended animation. I never felt so groggy, the same thing every time I wake up in the morning. Jeez, what time did I sleep last night? 3? I can't seem to remember...

Finally, after some few moments, I'm fully conscious. I looked at the alarm clock on the table beside my bed. It's 7:00. Which reminds me, I got to be ready in less than hour for my class, my stupid class. Going to school seems senseless for me these days, yet I don't know why I still continue to go there. Oh yeah, it's because of Dad. Because Dad says so. To avoid suspicion, so as he says. Now that I'm finally an assassin, I need to keep a low profile. And while I'm at it, I can be also trained to take over our stupid family business. Yeah, an assassin beneath this schoolgirl.

The steady hum of the aircon fills the stillness of my room. The cold draft blows on my body, sending goose bumps over my skin. I lied on my back, staring blankly on the ceiling. From the shiny dark mirror tiles on the ceiling I can see my faint reflection. There's me, lying on my back, arms stretched like I'm being crucified, my hair lying disheveled with silver streaks spreading out like silver snakes, wearing only my black skimpy tank top and shorts. No wonder I feel so cold. It's stupid that I hate the cold, yet I'm here on my tank top with the aircon set on coldest.

I stretched my hands towards the ceiling, trying to reach my reflection. I know this is stupid. No matter how I hard I stretch my hand, I won't reach the ceiling with me lying here in my bed. But somehow, it's quite amusing seeing my reflection trying to reach me out here. Funny, someone is finally reaching out for me, wanting me, making me feel that I'm wanted. I've been always a lone _kunoichi_, never been needed nor having the need to need someone. Perhaps if only mother...

"Ms. Gail…breakfast is ready. You can now come down and join Master Keiji at the table anytime."

It was the maid calling me out for breakfast. I simply nodded. Dad will be joining me at breakfast. This is quite unusual. He seldom joins me at breakfast. Dad would be usually gone to his office the moment I wake up. Maybe he has something important to say to me, now I'm one of the S-Unit, our assassin group.

At the dining table, there was Dad sitting on the far end. He's in his business suit. His graying hair neatly combed. He was somberly reading the morning paper. He then looked at me as I sit opposite to him. I greeted him a good morning.

"Jesus, Gail, you could have at least combed your hair before going here. And at least worn anything other than that tank top," he said in his cold, husky tone.

I replied with a grunt.

"And about your hair. Didn't I tell you last night to get rid of it? You'll attract attention with that."

He's talking about my silver streaks. I dyed my hair about a week ago out of pure whim. He frowned upon seeing it. He wanted me to keep a low profile. I need to put up a good front, so no one could ever suspect or identify me as an assassin. Some front. All this low profile crap is killing me. I just wanted to be myself, that's all.

"This won't attract much attention Dad. Most of the girls in our school are dyeing their hairs," I replied.

"Okay. Just keep a low profile. Don't stand out too much. You're an assassin now, Gail. Things will be different."

I nodded, and then went back to my breakfast. It was eerily silent. Unusually quiet. I thought he was going to tell me something important? It's a rare chance to join Dad at breakfast. Surely, he won't go through the trouble of joining me here if he didn't have something important to say to me. He's a busy person. He would be usually gone abroad for weeks, taking care of our "business empire".

"Gail," he abruptly called.

"Yes Dad?"

"Have you been in touch with Akizuki lately?"

"You mean Jedd? Haven't seen him for nearly a month."

He was silent. He then motioned the maids, who were standing near the table, to go away. They then obediently left the dining room. I guess he has something important to say. Something that has to do with the S-Unit. This could be it, the one I've been waiting for. After the maids were gone, he then turned to me.

"He has agreed to join the S-Unit, right?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. He's going after his father's footsteps. Hyueh and I are close associates before he died," he paused, as if he said a forbidden word. He then dug in his pocket and took out a cigar, lit it, and sucked it gently.

"Anyway, Gail," he then continued after a moment of silence. "I will be gone for a week. I have to take care of our companies abroad. While I'm gone, I would like you to do something for me."

He took out a brown folder with a bunch of documents inside it. He then threw it to me. I caught it, and then opened it to read the document. A picture of a bald man caught my eye. It was Toyama, one of Dad's associates. What could Dad wanted from him?

"Take him out for me," he said coldly. I was surprised. I looked at Dad with astonishment. I never expected Dad wanted one of his associates dead.

"Why, Dad? Why Toyama?"

"Assassins don't ask questions, Gail," he replied gruffly. "They follow orders exactly, without any questions or doubts."

So much for my curiosity. I leafed through other documents. There were photos of Toyama, the floor plan of his office building, a table of his schedules, and other papers I didn't bother looking on to.

"Everything you need to know is there," Dad continued. "This would be your first assignment. Take the whole gang with you, including Akizuki."

The "gang" he's talking about is none other than the S-Unit, our crack operative group that specializes from assassination to espionage and infiltration jobs. I wonder why he took a special mention of Jedd. He seemed to have caught Dad's interest now he joined the S-Unit.

"How would you like us to accomplish the job, Dad?" I asked him, after leafing all through the folder's contents.

He puffed from his cigar, then let out a soft chuckle, "Now your beginning to sound like a true assassin, Gail. You sounded like your late Mom back then…" he paused, as if taken aback by the mention of Mom's name.

"Anyway," he continued. "It's up to you to plan how will you accomplish the job. I will leave to you the planning and the execution of the assignment. I'm allowing you to use our family's resources needed to complete you mission at your own disposal."

"But always remember this: never compromise the secrecy of the S-Unit's existence. We can never reveal the group's existence to the public. Failure is an option here, Gail. If you can't accomplish the mission on a given time, you can always abort it and find other time to execute the plan rather to compromise the safety of the whole group. Think wisely, Gail. Use what your Mom and I taught to you. Assassin's instinct, Gail. Always remember that."

I was silent after Dad finished talking. I have been trained as an assassin since childhood. Instead of dolls, my _nodachi_ and my guns have been my toys. This would be the first time my skills would be put into use. Suddenly, my body felt so light. It is as if new blood has been coursing through my veins. Excitement over prospect of a new kill. Actually, this would be my first kill. Sudden rush of euphoria takes over me.

Dad then stood up, "I should be going now, Gail. I'm leaving the assignment to you and the gang. After you perfectly execute the assignment, then I would answer your questions."

He then turned and started heading out of the dining room. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to me, puffed from his cigar, and said in his typical husky tone, "By the way, Toyama would have an inauguration party for his new business venture. That would be a good chance to execute your assignment. And call Jedd. Tell him that I need to talk to him here, at four."

I nodded, "Okay Dad."

"Good luck, Gail," he said, before heading off to his car.

You may think being the only and seemingly spoiled daughter of the most successful multi-millionaire businessman in the city is the best thing in the world, think again. You may think being the only daughter of Keiji Murasame, the top businessman here in the city is like being a princess in fairy tales, well, that's quite right in the shallowest sense. It's true, I do live like a princess. I have the best clothes I wanted, all the luxury a 17-year old girl always wanted, and a team of maids on 24-hour standby to attend my slightest whim.

I'm not your typical spoiled rich girl. Unlike other spoiled daughters of my Dad's associates, I don't like indulging in those teen girls' cheap pleasures. I hate shopping, going into nightclubs and discos, reading those stupid beauty magazines, and other cheesy girlish pleasures. My only pleasure is locking myself inside my room and listening to eerie gothic music, and honing my skills in guns and swords. Being an assassin took over my whole life. Teenage life is too cheesy, and it's worth throwing away.

After, finishing my breakfast, I stood up from the table. I then headed to my room to get ready for school. I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. I opened the faucet to fill my bathtub. Funny, I have few minutes left before my class and here I am, wallowing in my bathtub. The lukewarm water seems to lull to sleep as I lie in the water. I stared blankly on the wall, somewhat mesmerized by the intricate patterns of the tiles. Truly, the assassin's blood runs through my veins. Dad was an assassin, and so is Mom too. Dad used to tell me that they used to belong in the S-Unit, before they fell in love with each other and got married. Funny that assassins also fall in love with each other. There's warmth inside each assassin's heart though they cold-heartedly take someone's life, without compassion or mercy.

Dad tells me that she was the best _kunoichi _around. She would accomplish jobs alone flawlessly. She was called by her teammates as Mayumi Hattori, the Sword Devil Queen, as she always used her _nodachi_ for her assignments. But as time goes by, time catches over her. She then realized she have to lay down her sword and lead a normal life. She fell in love and married her fellow assassin and boss, the powerful businessman Keiji Murasame, Dad. Then I was born, everything was normal until four years later she got married, and that fateful day came.

I never knew what happened that fateful day. Dad always tells me that she died because of a car accident on her way to my 13th birthday. But I don't believe him. I knew it has something to do with her being an assassin. When Dad told me about Mom's dark past and came to this part, he was holding back his tears. He wouldn't tell me, as he would change the topic when we get to that part. I would try to coax him into telling me what happened to her after his business trip.

I snapped out of my self-induced trance. I quickly stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around my pallid body. I headed towards my room. The sun was already shining brightly through the window. I drew the blinds down, partly because I'm naked, but most of all, I just hate the sunlight. No wonder I'm so pale. I looked like a vampire in awful need of blood. I glanced at the clock. Jeez, it's 8 minutes before 8! Got to hurry.

I quickly put on the black blouse and my black skirt. Gothic look for today. I quickly jumped inside my boots then picked my backpack. I was about to rush outside when I suddenly remembered something. I turned to my closet and opened it. There it was, my prized _nodachi_ (four-foot long katana), forged in a lost ancient technique that would require the blacksmith a whole week to finish the sword. Dad told me that this _nodachi _belonged to my Mom. In this sword Mom's soul flows to me and gives me the strength to fight. This sword is my only link to Mom. A sword covered with blood of Mom's victims, and now mine's. This sword is a legacy of a _kunoichi_, a legacy bound in my blood and destiny as a scion of the great Murasame clan, a bloody legacy I chose to tread upon.

I drew the sword a bit. As I looked upon the shiny silver blade, I saw my reflection on it. I gazed upon it, imagining that the reflection I see was of Mom. I touched the blade. Cold. Is this the same coldness Mom felt whenever she slays her victims? They say assassins are cold-hearted, but I wonder if Mom is too. Will I must be this cold to tread the path of a _kunoichi_? Funny how others are already calling me a _kunoichi_ when I never did a single assassination job for someone. All I did is to endlessly hone and train, fight some thugs who cross my path. Slash them with this assassin's blade after putting up a futile fight. Much honorable than slashing a victim in cold blood. I wonder if Mom ever came to think of that.

I knew it would be stupid to carry a bladed weapon in a public place, let alone bringing my _nodachi _in the university. But my instincts tell me I should bring at least a small bladed weapon. Yeah, here goes my assassin instinct. Being an assassin may be in the genes, an inherited vocation. So I took a rough gray cloth and wrapped my _nodachi _inside it, then tied it with strings, then slung it on my shoulders. I put a little bloody red lipstick on my lips. I love bloody red, especially most of the ones I fight who admit that they like my bloody red lips before I finish them off. Now with everything set, I'm ready to go.

I quickly headed out of my room and of my house. I made my way out of our garage and into my car. A black sports sedan. Dad bought me this at my 18th birthday, to mark my "coming of age". He says I'm no longer a girl who plays with swords. I am now an assassin. I then started the engine and started to drive.

It didn't take me long before I reach school. I parked my car on our school parking lot. Here I am at last, at Johun-dai University, where the rich and the powerful send their offspring to be trained to take over their businesses in the future. I knew Dad is also training me to take over our business empire so he sent me here. But he kept on telling me that this is just a front to hide my _kunoichi_ identity. Some expensive front. It costs a small fortune for one to study here. No wonder the school parking lot looks like a sports car show gallery. You can find all kinds of expensive rides here. Spoiled rich kids with their expensive toys. Tsch.

I quickly headed to my classroom. Inside, I scanned the room in the midst of the ruckus, looking for a familiar face. Not a single person I knew closely. I don't like meeting people much here. People come, people go. It's pointless to be friendly here. Pretentiousness. In this zoo of rich and powerful, friends and acquaintances can be easily bought and sold.

Our professor then entered our classroom. The ruckus inside suddenly subsided and was replaced by a mind-numbing silence. The old bald professor started his roll call in his monotonous voice. But he is still not here.

"Akagi. Ritsuko Akagi?" he called. Someone answered his call. He marked the notebook he's holding, then glanced again at our class, his eyes blankly rolling left and right, as if in a stupor.

"You've been absent for three time, Ms. Akagi. I will not tolereate more absences," he slurred, as if he was drunk.

I wonder where the heck is Jedd. I haven't seen him lately. He has been a freelance assassin. Doing jobs for different people alone. Did he fail in an assignment last night and was unlucky to be wounded, or worse, killed? Nah, that wouldn't happen. Jedd wouldn't be taken out so easy. Which reminds me, I haven't seen him for almost a month. Well, not really that I didn't see him, but we haven't talked to each other for that long. The incident on the rooftop where he took out that sniper was the last time we talked to each other. He was virtually incommunicado after that.

He was always like that. Cold, silent, aloof, and seemingly melancholic. He would sit besides me, staring blankly nowhere. After that, he would simply disappear into oblivion. He hasn't got over his parents' loss? It has been five years since that incident. He should be able to recover by now. He's a strong man, I know it. But I couldn't blame him for being still in pain. What he is carrying now is a heavy lot. Relina is the only one he got now. Such sweet girl. She was like a little sister that I never had though I had met her only once. I wish she wouldn't go away from Jedd, or else…

"Murasame. Gail Murasame."

"Uhh...here...present..." I awkwardly answered. This class sucks. I wish this would be over soon.

After our old professor finished his roll call, then started another one and a half hour of mind numbing lesson. What the hell was he talking about? Physics? Algebra? I didn't care anyway. My mind was flying ten times the speed of light oblivion and beyond. Disparate thoughts about Mom, Jedd, Relina, duels, my _nodachi_, my upcoming assignment, Dad, and even my lunch flew randomly in my head. So rapid and random that I can barely make anything out of it.

"That will be it for now. Be prepared for a recitation next meeting."

What?! The class is over? How I've been in trance? I looked at the clock. 9:30. So my mind has been flying around for almost one and a half hour? Time really flies fast when your mind does.

I headed out of the classroom. My next class will be at 11. That means I have an hour and a half more to roam and frolic like a moron. I leaned at the railings on the side of the corridor. I'll just kill time here by staring at the passersby and eavesdropping on other's conversation.

A group of girls gathered near me. They were giggling like morons hearing a stupid joke. Hmm, cheerleaders. Models. Hiphop chicks with their shiny bling-blings, is that what they call it? They cover their faces with thick powders and make-ups, an attempt to hide their ugliness inside with lies and deceit. They sicken me. They have nothing against me, but I have everything against them.

"…and do you know what he gave me last night? He gave me beautiful necklace!!! (giggles) Here, take a look. He was like, aaawww!!!! Isn't he sweet? I think I'm starting to like him..."

Jeez, what a sucker. Just few crappy dole-outs and these poor imbeciles are jumping like overjoyed gerbils on coke. Yeah, diamonds are girls' best friends. I manage to hear more of their stupid talk.

"...you know, I'm starting to worry about my skin...I'm not getting enough sunlight!!! My gosh!!! I'm turning into a zombie!!!"

Damn, while I hate all the sunlight, these morons here seem to be chasing all of it. What if I tie them in our rooftop and let them fry in the sunlight, will they get enough sunlight now? Tsch, me and my fiendish pleasures.

"...my God, I don't be like...like...so pale like that...that...that one!"

I turned towards them. They were looking at me, as if I'm some sort of an alien being from some other planet. I flashed them a baleful look. They were giggling like stupid, then whispering to each other, then giggling again. These assholes are really getting to my nerves. I try to steer away from any fight or commotion, so I walked away from them. I'll kill time somewhere else, anywhere than here.

"My gosh, will you look that? Gothic. And her hair, sliver streaks?! It's like sooo waaay out! No wonder she had no boyfriend." I heard one of them say as I pass them, then a chorus of giggles.

"Yeah, I have no one to screw me like a Thanksgiving turkey. I don't need someone screwing me all night just to feel beautiful and accepted," I replied loud enough for them to hear. Fiendish smiles.

"Why you slut?!" one of them yelled at me, the girl with red bangs.

"Do you have anything against me?" I asked her coldly.

"Yeah...lots of you're weird! Freak..." then a mad giggle from her fellow insects.

"Keep pushing it, asshole, and you'll have it."

"And just what are you gonna do? Hit me with your sti..."

A swing from my shrouded _nodachi _hit her face before she can finish what she was saying. I hit her lips, which was now bleeding. I think I hit her with the hilt side of my _nodachi_. I didn't expect my sword would be still this deadly even if it was covered with rough cloth.

I turned away from her and walked away. It took her a while before she realizes that her lips were bleeding. Stupid bitch. She drew first blood anyway, she said if I'll hit her with my "stick", so hit her with my stick I did.

"Why you bitch?! Look what you did to my face!!! I'll show you!!!" I heard her scream as she ran towards me. She's berserk.

My training honed my reflexes very well. She tried to grab my hair while I wasn't looking. I quickly dodged aside. Then she raised her fist trying to sock me. Before she could even charge with her punch, I hit her on her belly with the end of my _nodachi_. She fell on the ground in pain.

"Urgh...why you..." I heard her say as she flinched.

I looked at her. She was so pathetic. I turned away, the sight of her disgusts me.

"You'll not get away with this, Murasame!" she shouted as her fellow insects came to her to help her up.

I walked away from them as it started to attract a crowd. That's the first time I've beaten someone because she piqued me. I know Dad would be mad if he heard of this incident. He would rant at me for displaying my "skills" to openly. I know, that would blow my cover and draw attention from our enemies. The incident on the rooftop was a proof that I already became a target for our enemies' assassins. Which reminds me, Dad doesn't know a single thing about that incident. Good thing he's abroad for him not to know this. I guess I'll go somewhere to kill time without being pestered by these insects.

I finally came to a secluded place in the campus. It was surrounded by ancient large trees that effectively blocks most of the sunlight. Have I been here before? I walked along the shady corridor. It was so silent. There was no one except me here. Only the rustle of the leaves as it swayed with the wind fills the air.

Suddenly, I hear slight draft of air behind me. Instinct tells me that somebody is here. I took my _nodachi_ and slowly removed the strings. It's getting closer. I can feel it even I didn't see it. I slowly removed the cloth covering my sword. It's approaching. It's coming straight towards me. I didn't dare to look back. I slowly drew my sword. It's coming closer. Closer. Closer. NOW!

**CLANG!**

My _nodachi_ fell heavily on another blade, resounding a loud clang. Good thing my instincts never failed me. It was a _shinobi_ (male assassin) who was stalking me. He was armed with a short _katana_. He was wearing all black, his face hidden behind a black shroud, leaving his eyes uncovered. I started charging towards him madly. I swung my _nodachi _at him as hard and fast as I could. Every blow seems to shake him as he helplessly manages to parry my attacks with such small blade. I swung my sword as hard as I could. I make sure every blow will shake him to the bone. I will stun him with my hard blows, or break his sword then move in for the kill. Blows, blows, and more blows. He was so helpless that all he can do is block my attacks without attempting to counter. At last, my last blow causes him to fall helplessly on the ground. Stunned by my attack, he fumbles his sword and desperately tries of take hold of it. I pointed my _nodachi _to his neck before he can take hold of his weapon.

"Who sent you here?! Speak, before I kill you!"

"You're good, young _kunoichi_. It is what I expect from a scion of the Murasame clan..." he said while trying to reach for his sword. I pressed my _nodachi _on his neck, then kicked his sword away. Damn, he's really getting to my nerves! I try to fight the temptation of killing him now. I must somehow know who sent him, his motives, and all the information I need before I waste him. His life is only worth as long as he holds information.

"Cut the crap...who sent you here!!!???"

"My intent is not to kill you, Lady Murasame...I'm just being sent here to protect you…" he begged in a thin voice.

"Bullshit! Who sent you here!?" I asked him, pressing the blade further into his throat as he began to gag.

"No really, Lady Murasame…I'm sent here to look after you you…"

I then removed the shroud covering his face, keeping my sword pointed to his neck. What I saw took me by surprise.

"Toji?! What the…!!??" I nearly screamed in astonishment.

"I told you I was sent here to look after you, Ms. Gail" he said, panting. "Now could you please let me go? You can get someone killed with that sword."

I was then shook from my disbelief. I then withdrew my sword and put it back to its _saya._ It's just Toji, our young assassin. He's one of our S-Unit. He was younger than me. So young yet so determined to be an assassin. He picked his short _katana_ and stood up, shaking off the dust in his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?" I asked him.

"Master Keiji. He said to look after you, protect you if someone tries to kill you," he replied.

"Dad? But I could protect myself. Why such the need?" I wondered.

"The incident a month ago with an enemy sniper reached Master Keiji. He was alarmed by your carelessness, Ms. Gail. If it weren't for Jedd Akizuki, you would be done for. So he decided to send me to look after you, in secret, of course."

"Damn," I cursed beneath my breath. So that incident had reached Dad. I would be dead meat when I get home. Surely, Dad would chew me out nonstop. Or worse, he could remove me in my first assignment, my opportunity for my first kill. A rush of fear suddenly bolted into my mind.

"Surely, Ms. Gail, your significance in your family's business empire has been realized by your family's enemies. Or worse, they knew that you are already an assassin for the S-Unit. They are now after your head, Ms. Gail. Master Keiji couldn't take any chances. He sent me and other _shinobi_ to look after you. The others are outside, watching you stealthily," he continued.

"But why did you fight back? I thought you were one of the enemies assassins." I asked him.

"My apologies, Mistress Gail," he apologized, bowing lowly. "If I'm not to take any action back then, you could have killed me. I have to defend myself after all. But your attacks are superb, Ms. Gail. I couldn't find a way to counter your attacks. Your blows, it's like catching a sledgehammer blow with my short _katana._"

"Don't patronize me, Toji," I snorted. "Your orders are to protect me. Your wouldn't even counter even if I didn't stop my attack. You would even let yourself be killed by me, you meek dog."

"I guess so, my mistress," he replied, letting out a blush. I let out a soft chuckle. He was the most obedient and loyal assassin working for us. He would follow orders without question. After all, Toji owes a lot from us. Dad took care of him when he was orphaned when he was just five. He sent him to school and trained him as an assassin. From the way I look at it, he sees me as an older sister, and Dad as his father. But for me, he is an assassin who happened to be a lot close to me.

I dug into my pocket for my cigarette pack. I took a stick and lit it. I savored the smoke deep in my lungs before exhaling it. Dad would surely be mad if he sees me smoking. If an assassin would not kill me, perhaps the cigarette smoke will. I offered Toji some cigarettes, but he declined. I forgot. Toji doesn't smoke.

"Who could have told Dad about that incident? There wasn't anyone around except me, Jedd, and that assassin," I asked him.

"You know, Ms. Gail, you can barely hide anything from the S-Unit. Remember, we're not only assassins, we're also spies," he replied.

"Oh," I simply nodded. I puffed deeply from my cigarette, held the smoke inside for a while then watched it waft away. So Dad has a way to find out anything. Then, anything would be hardly a secret. This sucks.

I looked at Toji. He was nursing his bruised arm. My hard blows must have hurt him. I somehow felt sorry for him. Well, it was his fault in the first place. If he didn't sneak up at me like that, _ninja_ style, I wouldn't beat him that badly. I wanted to say something to him, but my jaws remained clamped. I guess I'm just too tired to say anything. I just went on puffing from my cigarette, breathing in the noxious addictive smoke

"Good thing Akizuki joined the S-Unit," Toji said abruptly, still holding to his arm.

"Huh?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"He would be a great help to us, especially now that the threat of your family's enemies are growing," then he paused to massage his bruised arm for a while.

"What's his name again?" he asked me.

"Jedd. Jedd Akizuki."

"I have heard of Jedd's feats back then. It seems that he came from a long lineage of assassins, just like you, Ms. Gail. His speed, his fighting style, his unflinching will to execute an assignment, he has what it takes to be a great assassin. He would be a good addition to the S-Unit now that…" he said, as if making airs for Jedd.

"I don't think so, Toji," I cut in.

"Why, Ms. Gail?"

"We can never be too sure of Jedd," I said, hushing Toji, who looked at me puzzled.

"Jedd has been working as a freelance assassin," I continued. "He owes his allegiance to no one, except to himself. He hasn't worked with anybody before. You never know to whom his loyalties lies."

I sounded quite cynical. There was sudden hush between Toji and me. The aura between us suddenly became gloomy, a sickening taciturnity looming between us. I didn't mean to be pessimistic about it, but we couldn't take chances on him, though we knew Jedd for quite a while. A tamed wolf could be still dangerous. You can never be too lax.

"But I have to admit," I said, breaking the silence. "I admired Jedd."

Toji smiled, his face lightening up, "You like him, Ms. Gail?"

"Sort of. You can't deny he's quite attractive for an assassin," I replied, breaking a weak smile.

"Tee-hee," he chucked. "I knew it. Even hardened assassins have still a soft spot in their hearts. That's all right, we're still humans after all."

"_Partially dehumanized humans,"_ I thought.

"The same story went on with Master Keiji and Mistress Mayumi. They're both assassins. Yet they found love inside their hardened hearts," he continued.

I was silent at the mention of Mom's name. Mom has been so caring and tender. Is it really possible that she is a cold-hearted assassin the way Dad tells stories about her? If she was, how could she love a fellow assassin such as Dad? Could their love for each other made them lay down both their weapons and trade it for a normal life? I couldn't tell. If Mom is only alive today, perhaps I could ask.

"Ms. Gail, is something wrong? I'm so sorry I mentioned something about Mistress Mayumi," Toji apologized, seeing that I'm quiet.

"No, it's okay, Toji."

Then another moment of sickening silence. No one dared to speak. Toji may had ran out of words to say.

"Besides, I said I liked Jedd. That doesn't mean I love him," I said, shattering the lull.

Toji smiled, "Wootsoo, you don't have to deny it, Ms. Gail. It always ends up in love," he teased.

I manage to break a weak chuckle. I looked at my watch again. Five minutes before 11. That means I have been loafing around for nearly an hour and a half. Crap, it will be time for my next class. Perhaps another mind-numbing hour. Damn.

"Toji, I have to go," I said to him. "It's time for my next class. Sorry for that little run-in a moment ago."

"That's ok, Ms. Gail. Then I will go with you…"

"No," I refused. "I will be just fine all alone. I can protect myself. I will be extra careful."

"But Master Keiji's orders…"

"Okay, just watch me from a distance. Don't get too close. Tell other to do the same, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Murasame," he replied with a low bow.

"And stop calling me Ms. Gail or Lady Murasame. Gail would be just fine."

"Yes, Ms. Gail…I mean…Gail…" he replied, smiling sheepishly. He turned around then ran towards the bushes, disappearing in the middle of the leaves and branches. Toji, he's such a guy.

Damn, it will be class again. Another hour and a half of stupidity and loafing around. I wish this day would be over soon.

I suddenly remembered that Dad wants to see Jedd before he leaves abroad. I took out my cell phone and searched for Jedd's number, then pressed the "CALL" button. After some few rings, someone answered. It was Jedd's familiar husky voice.

"Hey Jedd, it's me Gail..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, all of my classes are over. I'm just here sitting, killing time, waiting for Jedd to come. I said we'll meet here in Tiffany's, a cafe just outside our school. Me and Jedd used to eat here most of the time.

I gazed at my fuzzy reflection on the shiny table. Am I really up to this assignment? Do I really have to do it? Is it because I wanted sheer fun? No, that's an extremely shallow reason I think. Is it because I enjoyed seeing bloodshed, deriving fiendish pleasure from it? Nah, if I wanted that then I would stick to killing thugs instead. Lots of pathetic thugs are dying to take me out by themselves.

Maybe it's fate? Nah, I don't believe in that destiny crap. But maybe **it's** fate. A legacy handed down in our family. Am I bound to follow that legacy too Like my countless ancestors did? Like Mom did? This sword is a testament to this legacy. A bloody legacy tied to every scion of Murasame clan.

Why do I fight? Is it because it is where I get my kicks? Maybe. I wonder if Mom also got her kicks from seeing her victims bleed to death, or seeing her blade slowly sink in the fragile flesh of her opponents. If Mom has this morbid pleasure, I wonder how another merciless assassin like Dad fell in love with her.

Funny, I fight because of kicks. The flood of dopamine in my brain in the heat of a battle takes over me. I wonder if Jedd fights because of kicks. Nah, I don't think so. I never saw him overjoyed on the sight of a dying victim. A bloody legacy such as mine? I don't know. He doesn't talk about much his past. When he fights, he fights as if a raging demon set loose for a while. After that, no hint of any rage he got during the fight. No fiendish pleasure, no sarcastic smile, no sighs of relief.

"Fighting is a proof of life". That's what he says to me always. I wonder what he meant by that. I took out my cigarette pack and fished out a stick. Yeah, like I have said before, if an assassin wouldn't kill me, maybe cigarettes will. Damn, how long have I been waiting here? Time feels like so slow when you're doing nothing. I looked at my watch. 4:09. He should be here any minute now.

Suddenly, I felt a warm touch from a hand. I turned to look. There it was. His shiny midnight black shoulder length hair, his dark rimmed glasses, his deep dark brown eyes.

"The diabolical golden eyes of a fierce, merciless swordsman. And a deep dark brown eyes of a troubled young man..."

His eyes. Far different from his diabolical golden eyes I see in his fights. There were no traces of any guilt, disgust, sarcasm, or anything. Just plain tired, haggard eyes. Soon he averted his gaze. Is he conscious that I'm trying to decipher his psyche through his eyes? Heh, Jedd is such an interesting person. He's a walking contradiction. Innocence and brutality. Rage and taciturnity. Diabolical and holy.

He sat opposite to me. He was carrying a backpack. I bet he got his twin _kodachi_ (short sword) inside. He's always on his toes. Good instincts. I drew my _nodachi _closer to me.

He was the usual: staring blankly nowhere. Then he turned to me. I managed a faint smile. He replied with the same faint smile. I guess all this dueling and finding for his missing sister have caught up with him. Taciturnity began to loom between us. I waited for him to say the first word. Getting sick of the silence, I decided to break the first word.

"Hi..."


End file.
